The invention relates to a support, in particular a support to receive a medical device, for example an operation microscope, with a first carrier arm and a second carrier arm, the second carrier arm being mounted on a first shaft and a second shaft for pivoting with respect to the first carrier arm, and coupling means are provided which couple the second carrier arm to a means for the production of a restoring force around at least one of the shafts.